It is known to provide a metal cage with a plurality of ports, whereby SFP modules are pluggable therein. Such modules are similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,382. In fact, several pluggable module designs and standards have been introduced in which a pluggable module plugs into a receptacle which is electronically connected to a host circuit board. For example, a well-known type of transceiver developed by an industry consortium is known as a gigabit interface converter (GBIC) or serial optical converter (SOC) and provides an interface between a computer and a data communication network such as Ethernet or Fibre Channel. These standards offer a generally robust design which has been well received in industry.
Although these conventional pluggable designs have been used successfully in the past, they tend to be unsuitable for miniaturization which is an ever-constant objective in the industry. It is desirable to miniaturize transceivers in order to increase the port density associated with the network connection, such as, for example, switch boxes, cabling patch panels, wiring closets, and computer I/O. Recently, a new standard has been promulgated and is referred to herein as the small form factor pluggable (SFP) standard which specifies an enclosure height of 9.8 mm and a width of 13.5 mm and a minimum of 20 electrical input/output connections. In addition to miniaturizing the module, it is also desirable to increase its operating frequency. For example, applications are quickly moving from the sub-gigabit realm to well over a gigabit. Conventional pluggable module configurations, however, cannot meet these parameters. It is also desirable to increase the port density and optimize the connection interface for the SFP modules.
Miniaturizing a module while maintaining or even increasing its operating speed, presents a number of design problems particularly in applications in which data transmission rates are high, e.g., in the range of 1-10 Gbs (Gigabits/second). Of particular concern is reducing electromagnetic interference (EMI) emissions. Due to FCC regulations, there is a need not only to minimize the EMI emissions of the module, but also to contain the EMI emissions of the host system in which the module is mounted regardless of whether a module is plugged in to the receptacle.
In conventional designs, this EMI shielding was achieved by using conductive spring-loaded door which was capable of swinging shut and closing the receptacle when the module was removed. Conventional receptacles also had spring clips to ground the receptacles to the bezel opening of the host system. Providing space for spring-loaded doors and spring clips on the receptacle tends to be problematic if not impossible in miniaturized configurations. Additionally, the small size presents problems in dissipating heat from the module and incorporating traditional mechanisms for ejecting and retaining the module and for electrically connecting the module to the host circuit board.
Therefore, there is a need for a connection system design that conforms to the SFP standard while minimizing EMI emissions, increase port density and provide convenient pluggable operation. The present invention fulfills this need among others.